Splattale
by Dark the inkling
Summary: Frisk fell in the underground 3 years before the worlds collapse 3 years later she and 1,000 humans and 1,000 monsters were chosen to the HRF where they are frozen and wake up 12,000 years later what they find after they wake up is a adventure that will never be forgotten NOTE: I don't own the characters poool,bloo and the octoling sisters those characters are owned by poool157
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfiction so don't judge me.

Long two races ruled over the earth humans and monsters.

One day war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle the humans won.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

One day scintests found out sea levels would drown them all.

The goverment made one final choice.

They made a facitly were they froze about 1,000 humans.

3 years before a human fell into the underground an helped the monsters to the surface.

They also put 1,000 monsters into the facilty.

12,000 years later.

Third person pov

"Marry wait up!" she heard a voice from behind. Marry had just turned 14 a week ago and she was on her way to inkoplis

Marry turned around and saw penny. "Woah penny did not expect to see you here" "Yeah are you going to play turf war?" penny asked

"Yeah I just got here I was in the cafe" "Well lets go play some turf war" penny said jumping up and down in excitement.

SANS POV.

Sans woke up in his pod to see the others around him.

"we were worried for a second there papyrus was crying like a baby"

I saw tears in frisks eyes as she said that.

"I bet you were too" I said in a smerk.

"I was not!"

A human came over to where frisk and sans were talking he was wearing a lab coat and look at a paper.

"sans you were alsleep for 2 more hours then the rest of us,come to the dinning hall for lunch"

After I had lunch the captin told us to go outside an explore.

"Ugh are you gonna make me use a gun"

The hrf the human revial facitly made most of the monsters use guns infact most kids that are atleast 13 and teens have to have combat training.

Frisk resfued to use guns but toriel always made her have a .45 just in case.

As we the airlock was opening I had flashbacks of the bandit attacks and stuff before we froze "Man I can't beleive it 2017 we all get freed then 3 years latter BOOM most of the humans drown"

THIRD PERSON POV.

After they stepped outside they started looking around the area it was normal at the most no aliens as mike was 13 he used to be a nice an althetic boy after 2019 after the world collasped he became really serious

"oh my god" mike said in a state of shoke.

"what is mike do need a HAND" I said giggling.

T-t-thers a-a CITY!?

"WHAT" almost all the people in the group shouted at once.

"LOOK" mike said.

In the distant there it was a city...


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk pov.

I could not beleive what I was looking at a CITY mike was right humans must have lived after all!

We started to make our way towards the city a painful hour later we stopped to rest.

"A city wow have any of you called the rest of the facitly about this?" "Yeah I have they didn't belevie me at first but I facetimed them and showed them it.

were almost there we should be there in 20 minutes"

DARK POV.

I was in my room thinking of what to do next I was thinking of strange things like,What was the "elder race" like how was life before them I am the second in command of team "dark" I took off my stealth goggles and plopped down on my bed

"This is never gonna work"

The door opened and my dad steped in

"Dark I think we figured out where we can get our hands on those tanks"

SANS POV.

It was just me in frisk in the city now the others had to set up camp it was almost nightfall when we got to reached the city almost...

We were about to head into an ally way when two people came out of the trees.

"HEY YOU" One of them head pulling of my .45 I aimed at them.

"DON'T MOVE ill shoot!" I said still aiming at the people

One of them pulled out a knife and charged at me I telported and shot both of them.

"Wow i'm getting better with guns"

Frisk was behind me the whole time "You ok frisk" there was no reply.

I took of the helmets on the bodys and jumped 'WHAT THE?!"

Are those h-humans they looked human but then I looked at there hair "what the heck is that?"

An hour later we had there bodys sent back to the hrf to study

Frisk and I were just going to explore the city when I got a call on my comlink.

"Sans guess what they were the people"

"I don't know but I think you're going to tell me".

"There evolved squids"

"what the..."

"yeah they evolved into humaniod squids so you might find those in the city.I bet you they got tech from us.

10 minuites later frisk an I were in an alleyway watching the people in the city.

"Mike was right about them getting tech from us they got cars,phones and even pizza!" I said

For the next hour we sneaked through allyways they had a bunch of human tech we saw schools airplanes,helicopter and others.

At one point me and frisk found are selves in some kinda plaza It was night and it look as there were a concert going on

"wow they even got popstars sans!"

So we watched for a while enjoying the music.

Then one of the girls she looked like an octopus looked up at them then she said "um p-pearl d-did you s-see that".

MARINA POV.

The next morning I told pearl all about what I saw "T-there was a-an inkling I-I think that's w-what it w-was and a-a...A SKELETON.

"Wow marina hope you're not crazy.

"no im not!"

"I know so what else did you notice"  
"W-well something I-I d-did notice is t-the inkling's tentacle w-wll I'm not s-sure if it was a t-tentacle o-o-o-or n-not I-it w-w-was brown a-and it l-looked like little tiny tentacles"

"well...You better tell the police about that ok.

"yeah" After breakfest I told the guards about what I saw.

The guard was in sliver power armor and had a hero shot

"Well that sounds "odd" we better start a search...


	3. Chapter 3

CALLIE POV

Mari and me were on a big branch of a tree spying on the "strange beings" I saw the news report the other day and me and mari got are agent gear and went out.

"So what do you think those things are mari?

"Well I think the humaiod one is maybe a new breed of octarin and I have no idea what the skeleton is.."

"I think its time to bet some answers mari"

Me and mari jump down from the tree startling the "strange beings"

I fired 1 shot at the inkling like being but it had no effect.

"WHAT THE!?"

The strange beings burst out laughing.

"H-hey whats so funny and how come callie's weapon had no effect?"

The skeleton spoke first still laughing he looked like he was gonna die from laughing.

"OH MY GOD AHHAHAHA f-first of all you shot INK at us INK ITS FREAKING INK"

"Ink is DEADLY" I protested.

"Yeah deadly if you shoot em in the mouth you could choke them but I got FREAKIN BATTLE ARMOR ON CANT YOU SEE?"

Me and mari just stood there with are mouths hanging open.

"T-the n-new breed o-of octarin is INK PROOF?!"

They just looked at me as if I was crazy.

The humaiod spoke up.

"First of all we are not ink proof with we did not have battle armor on you could soke us,second of all we are not "octarins" we don't even know what those are".

"T-then what are you"I said still with my mouth hanging open.

"Um were humans you might not know what we are as you're kind thinks we are all dead".

"C-CAN'T BE ITS THE ELDER RACE!?"

"Um yeah sorta" the skeleton said.

After a few minutes of these "humans" introducing themsevles they offerd us back to this place called the HRF.

After 30 minutes we were at the "HRF"

Sans knocked on air lock to the HRF.

"Knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"Dishes"

"dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke".

I heard a women laughing and she opened the airlock.

"You two were out for a ver long-oh who do we have here guests?"

Yeah there race is known as "inklings" there the exact same bodys we found-i mean well I well I killed them..."

"WHAT"

"Well one of them ran at me with a knife ok"

"Ok sans just don't do around killing random "inklings"

"ok"

"Oh where are my manners I am toriel and you are?"

"I'm callie and she's marie were cousins."

"Well thats lovely please come in all the other humans and monsters here have been dying to look at a live "inkling"

Me and callie decided to stay the night here.

"Callie I told gramps were staying the night,when he asked me where I said i'll show him the next day."

After the humans showed us are room I asked "So you said something about humans and monsters right?"

Sans began to tell us the war between humans and monsters and how frisk saved them all and how the sea levels rose.

"Oh my someone droped a bomb on the southpole,but why?"

"We still have no idea "why" someone droped the bomb but well they did..."

"Oh are you hungry i'll get you two some food"

We waited a couple minutes and sans came back with two trays.

Sans told us that on the try was a milk carton an apple and and pasta and meatballs.

We heard a strange sound from down the hall it sounded like "NEYHEHEHHE"

Then the door burst open.

"IT IS I THE GRAT PAPYRUS I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PASTA NEYHEHEHEH"

"oh thats my bro he LOVES to make pasta but he hates my jokes strange don't you think?"

"Oh its great p-payrus thats you're name right?"

"YES BUT CALL ME "THE GREAT PAPYRUS" NEYHEHEHEHEH"

"I MUST GO AND MAKE SURE ALL THE HUMANS AND MONSTERS DONT GET HUNGRY NEYHEHEHE"

And then he ran down the hall shouting 'NEYEHEHEH"

Well he's kinda strange..."

"Well yeah but he's still my brother he's super cool."

"Uh y-yeah" I said still biting into my apple.

"This stuff is great it's a lot better then what gramps make.

"HEY don't say mean stuff about gramps food callie!"

"Ok..."

After dinner it was time for bed frisk showed us to one of the many girls dorms.

They each had about 10 bunk beds each and a bathroom.

I slept at the top and frisk took the bottem bunk.

"So frisk I can tell you like sans" I said with a smerk.

"I do not!"

"Come on its obvious you're always blushing then you're around him"

"Fine i"ll admin it I like him I love his puns.

"PFFFF he's puns are so BAD!"

"I dont think there bad"

After that I drifted off.

DARK POV.

I was with a small squad we were searching for the "strange beings" that marina saw he wanted to be the first to find them it was 1 in the morning but I didn't care as long as I found the "strange beings I would be fine.

I beleive like a lot of other people that they are the "elder race" and thats what i'm out here to find out.

"FOUND SOMETHING" I heard one of the men say.

He was looking at a lab or a facitly or something like that.

We went over to the airlock on the airlock it said "HRF human revival facitly" "Do you think thats what the elder race is called "humans"

"Maybe so" I heard my parnter say. My parnter's name is jessy she's a nice octarin girl and I kinda feel bad that my dad draged her into this.

"Should we go in?"

"PFFF WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO KNOCK?" I said still laughing.

"Well its worth a shot" jessy said.

"I guess so but its not gonna work"

But I was wrong...

MARRYS POV.

NOTE: sorry that marry hasent been in this story for the last 3 chapters.

7 hours before dark and his squad knocked on the door of the HRF xD.

Me and penny just came out of the lobby and were watching pearl and marina talking when he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey girls how's it going?"

"How hey leo"

Leo was 15 and had been playing turf war for one year he had polit goggles a octo tee an hero shoe's,also marry had a crush on him..

"Hey you guys wanna team up with my friend?"

"R-really? S-sure that would be g-great when b-but when?

"Umm we could do it right now,oh there's my friend"

"OHHH its will I know him"

"Hey how's it going marry you ready to battle?"

"YEAH" Penny and I both shouted.

"Ok lets go"

The mode was tower control on starfish mainstage.

"READY GO!"

I was armed with the splat dualies,penny had a splat brella,leo had a mini splattling and will had a splatter shot pro.

The oppsing team was Pool,bloo and a few other guys I didn't know.

"WERE UP AGIANST POOOL YAAAA"

Poool was a famous turf champoin becuase she was a master at meele combat.

"Don't get too excited we still gotta play!" Leo said over the com's.

I made my way over to the tower did a dodge roll and kicked bloo off the tower.

"DANG" bloo shouted.

Then I splatted him.

Leo super jumped to me on the tower.

"Ok I can handle this you go over and tey to take out the others."

"Alright"

I swam over to the enemys side poool was charging me with her dual knives that sheldon just put for sale.

I tried to dodge roll out of the way but she did a kick and punched me in the stomach.

"Oof that hurt"

Everyone saw where I was and knew how good poool was so they rushed over and surronded her.

"HA HA you can't get away this time pool" I said with a smile.

"Or can I?"

She jumped up in the air spinning her knives and cut all our heads off I always get scared when I'm splatted but I need to remeber that this ins't real combat

After we all respawned leo was the first to speak.

"WOW now I know why she got the master at hand to hand combat AND meele combat award.

By the time we got to the tower it was too late the the other team won.

"awwww we could have got it!"

"Well we did the wrong thing and underestamed her.

"Hey I guess you're right leo"

"Hey why don't we all go get some ice cream?"

"YEAH" The rest of us shouted at once...


	4. Chapter 4

DARK POV.

When jessy knocked on the air lock she heard a voice from the other side.

You're supposed to say "knock knock"

Jessy strugled with an answer then she said

"knock knock..."

"Who's there?"

"u-uh c-can we g-go in?"

"can we go in who"

"um can we go in please?"

"Um ok..."

The airlock opened and a skeleton steped out.

"YOU'RE T-"

"I'm the what?"

"I saw a new's report marina saw you..."

"So that was her name"

"Ok what do you want?"

"I think you are the "elder race" "You mean humans and monsters yeah that's we are.

"REALLY" "Yeah kid"

I hate when people call me kid I might be 14 but i'm still a good fighter!

"So umm I guess you can come in we have other guests,Don't know why anyone would come out here in 1 in the morning but you can come in..."

After I got the squad in the skeleton introduced him self he said his name is sans.

"Hey you guys look like the soliders that attacked us sorry I k-killed them"

"Oh t-t-thats's fine ben and gaberiel ere always attacking random people..."

"You look a little young to be a solider"

"They make you a soldier when you're 14 that's you're old enough to control you're squid form..."

"Oh so you can turn into squids,they were studying the bodies and they told me they could turn into a squid I didn't belevive them."

"You look a little young to be a solider too..."

"PFFFFF I'm 18 jees kid they used to be 18 year olds in the army in the...*sigh* In the old days..."

"T-the old days?"

He started telling me and my friends the story about the human monster war how the sea levels rose and how frisk fell down and saved them all.

The reason I called my squad friends is there more like my friends there not like my "men".

After that we saw that it was 3 in the morning so we went home...

MARRY's POV

5 hours before dark and his "friends" knocked on the door lol.

"T-thats f-for taking m-me and our friends to this ice cream place t-this i-is the b-best thing i've had in y-years.

"No problem leo said" Then he did something that shocked me he bent over and kissed me.

Man I had no IDEA he liked me.

penny came out of the bathroom and said "Hey guys so are we gonna-... are you guys KISSING!?

Leo and I both blushes like crazy

"oh my god...I'M GONNA TELL YOU'RE MOM SHE'S GONNA BE SO MAD!

"PLEASE DON'T"

"Cmon marry you know I would never do that you're my best friend anyways should we go back to inkoplis sqaure and play a few more rounds of turf war?

"Yeah sounds great will said"

"Also the squid phone 7+ comes out tommorw we should go and get it."

Marie's POV.

I woke up to the sound of barking.

I looked down from the bunk bed and saw a white dog then frisks voice.

"TOBY CALM DOWN THERE TRYING TO SLEEP"

"o-o-oh h-hey sorry marie he's toby he's a l-little o-out of c-c-control"

"What's that?"

"Oh you don't know what dogs are all the land beings drowned"

"well dogs are there its hard to explain but there like cats but you don't know what cats are though..."

"Yeah I know what cats are judd and lil judd are cats and they judge turf war!"

Frisks mouth was hanging open. "J-JUDD that was the cat that we we froze for 10,000 years how could he still be alive?!"

"He's telpathic and he can live long I don't know why,but he's the judge for turf wars."

"What are turf wars?"

"They are a 4 vs 4 sport where two teams batle to control the area to win you have to be the team with the most ink coverd.

"And how do you cover ground?"

"You use GUNS there are many of them theres rollers,splattershots,snipers and..."

"YOU KILL EACH OTHER FOR FUN?"

"NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT w-when you get killed or the word we use is "splatted" you turn into a little squid ghost and get send back to you're spawn pad all though it is quite painful when you get splatted.

"ooh so that explains why those soliders were shooting ink at us."

"WAIT you saw one of the soilders did they have sliver power armor?"

"No they just had a helmet some kinda armor and boots."

"TEAM DARK!?"

"Team dark...?"

"Yeah there one of inkoplises worst enemys there always trying to get all types of weapons like-wait a minute if you dont shoot ink then what guns do you use becuase we got our tech from you're kind.

"Oh we use bullets there small expolsive that fire out really fast."

"And whats you're second form?"

"We don't have a second form..."

"oh..." 


	5. chapter 5

CALLIE POV.

I woke up and got dressed after I got out of the bathroom a man on the speaker said it was time for breakfest.

In the cafateria they served pancakes and bacon and eggs I never knew human food was so good I was eating it so fast.

"Hey slow down here callie I know our food is good but you dont want to choke." frisk said as I had a mouthful of pancakes in my mouth.

"mhmm" I said still having pancakes in my mouth. after breakfest me and marie waited for gramps.

"Hey callie hey marie" gramps said walking slowly up to the air lock. After gramps got inside we told then about what sans told us about the war and them drowning.

"Oh my well atleast there not slimy octarins" "Gramps there's peace between octolings and inkling" "Only octolings when I said octarins I did not mean octolings."

"Oh I see..." "Well we better go home now and-WAIT we never asked how you're alive!"  
"Well yeah see the goverment made this facitly and froze us in those pods you saw well see ya later"

MARRY'S POV

I woke up to the sound of my ringing alarm clock.

I got dressed and opened my laptop.

I was going to my favourite website inktube its a video sharing website i'm pretty sure we got this from the "elder race"

I was looking at memes thats one thing you did not know about me I LOVE memest there's this one meme where pearl is doing her rap solo but in this very high pitched voice with mlg glasses on

My mom came into the room.

"Its time for breakfest there you don't want to miss the train also penny is here"

"Ok mom i'll be there in a minuite".

After breakfest me and penny walked to the train station.

"Penny look what I got"

"Woah a heavy splattling how did you get that you're not the right level?"

"Its my dad's" I said still smerking.

"He doesn't play turf war anymore becuase well he has a wife and two childern duhhh so he gave it to me"

"Yeah you're brother is the worst at least we wont run into you're younger brother"

'HEY PENNY HEY SIS"

"Oh nooooo" me and penny both said at once as my little brother came zooming down the side walk.

"Hey can I come with you guys?"

"Of course not what make's you think you can you're the worst little brother ever!"

"Mom said you HAVE to take me or no turf war for a week and don't call me the worst brother ever sis"

"Fine you can come..."

An hour later I arrived in inkoplis square.

"Hey where am going to go I can't play turf war i'm only 12."

I handend him 20 coins "You can go talk to the cute girls and get something at the cafe with these now SHOO"

"Ok sis see ya later suckers"

"Ugh he's gonna ask all those girls out now,alright if you're gonna get new cloths or guns from the shop then go ahead i'll be waiting right here."

"Nah i"m good lets go rekt some squids I asked poool's team for a rematch and she said yes!

"alright we ready?" leo and will came out of the guns store they were carry a ton boxes with guns in it

"Alright you two go drop those weapons off at you're house then we can have that re-match

10 minutes later they were in the lobby waiting for poools team to arrive

"There they are!"

"Hey marry hey leo hey will um hi penny you ready to get you're heads cut off agian?"

"Nah were gonna win this time poool team marry wont lose this time"

"Well see about that"Poool said in a smerk.

She was right they were going to see about that yet agian they lost...

"Oh come on"Penny said kicking the wall of ammo knights.

"Hey be careful with sheldons wall" I said I didn't want to pay for a broken wall.

Leo spoke up. "Guys if we wanna beat team poool we gotta come up with a plan!"

"A plan why didn't I think of that HA HA"

"I'm serious leo we gotta keep battling them to figure out there plan when they battle if we want to stand a chance."

MIKE POV.

I was in the armory doing target practice it has been 1 week since we have been un-frozen and I was suprised at what had become of the world.

My parents would be proud I thought to parents were a nice couple my dad was always making joke's my mom was the "Don't just stand there playing video games get out there get some fresh air!"type of mom.

Like most of the kids in the HRF my parents drowned in the floods I will never forget the day we were going to be frozen my dad triped and landed in the wave's we tried to help him but it was to late...

I was busy shooting targets when my brother came in,my brothers name is alexander and hes 21 he's basicly my guardian now. "Mike time for dinner a-are you feeling ok you're looking kinda down?"

"I was just think about our-o-our...o-our parents

"...Well you're mom would be proud that you're still alive for now come done to dinner"

"Alright bro"

SANS POV.

I was in my bed it was 10 pm and I could not sleep.

It was obvious to most people that I liked her an I was planning on confessing.

"*sigh* this is never gonna work"

A few minuites after that I dosed of...

DARK POV.

My dad was pacing around my room he did not know what to think.

"the elder race THE ELDER RACE!"

"Do you know what will happen if we get them on our side!?"

"no..."

"Well if they can teach us how to make there weapons WE WILL WIN IT WILL BE MUCH EASIER TO TAKE DOWN A INKOPLIS TROOP!""Just think about it THOSE THINGS CAN PERICE THERE ARMOR-

we just need to figure out how to make bullets and the weapons tonight we will ask them to join us...

Lilia pov.

NOTE: Sorry I know they have not been in this story at all I was foucsing on the other characters but poool and the octoling sisters will be in this story a lot more.

I was with poool and my sister's just hanging out and having a good time.

"Poool have you heard there's gonna be another SPLATFEST!?

"Yeah I heard flight vs invisbitly I go with invisbitly becuase if you're pinned in a fight you can use your invisbitly to confuse them then get behind them and take them out!

"Oh u-uh y-yeah I g-guess I'll go with i-invisbitly too"

all my sisters agreed that we should be team invisbitly,i'm the youngest out of all my sister's I am 15 they made me join the octarin army as soon as I was 15.

"So where we yall go next" lacey said still jumping up in down in excitment over the splatfest.

"Maybe we should just play turf wars?" Poool said as if she didn't know herself.

"No thers 5 of us and its 4v4 so I guess we could just hangout in the sqaure" Luna said. Luna is my oldest sister she doesn't have a sense of humor like lacey but she's not edgy like lilth.

15 minuites later we all arived in inkoplis sqaure,we all decided to go to the cafe first as I heard it has some of the best food in inkoplis history!

When we walked in I was suprised to see spike sitting in one of the chairs siping a drink and looking up something on his laptop.

"Hey spike didn't think id see you here!"

"Hey poool how's it going"

"Fine thank you me and my friends decided to go to the cafe."

"Alright enjoy you're food".

Poool said she had to use the bathroom.

So I went up to order the food.

"Sir I would like a-"

"only inklings and jellys and other things can order food you are an octoling go get that inkling friend of your's"

"Um sir I don't know if you've noticed but we are officaly at peace and we have been for one year inkling we have to follow inkling law's and there's a law that all octolings are able to order food,buy things from store's etc"

"Yeah but this is my cafe and I make the rule's in my cafe did you see the sign they told me I could make it that way!"

Spike over heard me and the owner talking an he spoke up.

"First of all they did not allow to not let octolings order they only let you put the sign up if you wont let her order then I will order for her."

"UGH FINE TAKE WHAT YOU WANT AND GET OUT OCTOLING SCUM"

I told spike what I wanted and we ate outside.

"Well he is angry,I heard the police are gonna bring him to prison for breaking the law,it turns out that the goverment did not know that he did not take order's from octling's they thought it was grffiti becuase it looks like griffti."

"Well that man only care's bout himself"

"Also lila he also broke the law of many other rule's suck as not allowing jelly to order even thought the waiter is a jelly and ge was also charged with stealing from eldery inkling home's.

"Wow lacey anyways we should be heading home now poool BYEEEEE...


	6. Chapter 6

DARK POV.

My dad and I and a squad were at the HRF talking to the humans inside.

"So let me get straight you want us to join you and show us how to make our weapons?"

"Yeah thats right" I said nerviously.

"Well i'm not the boss here i'll ask the boss then."

5 minuites later sans came back with an answer.

"He said sure but he would like something in return."

"Then you shall have it" I said smiling at jessy.

POOOL POV.

"YOU'RE JOINING THE WHAT?!" I said and slamed my hands on the table.

I was at bloo's apartment and he told me the goverment asked him to join the army.

"Oh cmon poool I could go out there with sliver power armor blasting team dark scum!"

"I know but Bloo its the ARMY you could die!"

"Um well yeah but still...The goverment asked you too we are invited to join a team called the mighty 5 or something dumb like that,its just a bunch of the best turf war players into a team,so you wanna join.

"W-well I g-guess s-so but if you get really hurt we are QUITING"

Frisk pov.

Sans was outside he wanted to tell me something.

"H-hey frisk so its been 3 years or longer if you count the reset's...

"So I just wanted to say I...I...i..I l-like you frisk"

I was shocked when he said this.

"I-I"

"I know what you're going to say "I don't like you the way you like me" He said with a frown.

Then I kissed him.

"FRISK OMG!"

MARRY'S POV.

I was in inkoplis square with my friends becuase off the hook annouced a splatfest it was flight vs invisibitly. We all picked flight.

After that we orderd luch at crust sean's food truch and sat at one of the table's in the plaza.

"We are going to win this splatfest!" I said excitedly.

"I don't know marry something tells me that invisibitly has the upper hand I don't know why.

After that we voted on what to do.I wanted to go to the arcade but I got outvoted on that one everyone wanted to explore the wilderness for some reason.

1 hour later.

"UGH this is the biggest forest ever why are we even here?"

"Becuase I was here the other day and found a building I didn't go any deeper becuase I thought it was a haunted house don't ask me why..."

10 seconds later we were looking at a huge black building that said HRF at the top.

"This might be a team DARK base we should go now" I said shaking with fear.

"Cmon Marry why would team DARK have a base just 1 hour from inkoplis most bases are thousands of mile's away."

"Well then what is it will?"

"There is only one way to find out" Leo said.

"You m-mean we have to g-go i-in?" Penny said looking like she just wet herself.

"Yep you guessed it penny,will you brought a splatter shot just incase it was a team dark base so i'm gonna go up to the airlock Marry and penny you guys just stay put."

"U-uh this place is giving me the c-creeps" Will said he started to look like he was going to run away crying.

"Oh know it would be funny if we just knocked right?"

Leo knocked on the door and being sarcastic said "Knock knock"To his suprise there was an answer! "Who's there?" Leo stuggerld with an answer but said"Pizza..."

"Pizza who?"

"Boneless pizza! HA HA"

There was a burst of laughter on the other side of the door as the airlock opened.

Leo and Will just stood there with there mouth's hanging open.

"Leo is that?!"

"Its the humaiod's from the new's report!"

Leo rasied his splatter shot and fired.

The humaiod..telported!?

"Ha proabaly didn't expect that" The humaiod said then somehow lifeted him off the wrong threw him against the wall causing him to become uncounsis.

"Will!"

"Well its time to end this"

I was heard leo's screams and ran over "Leave him alone you monster!"

"Oh an innocent "inkling" coming to risk there life for there boyfriend oh no I wonder what will happen HAHA" I charged at the humaiond but he...LIFTED ME INTO THE AIR?!

"HELP WHATS GOING ON" I screamed trying to punch the humaiod even thought he was holding me still.

"Thrashing isn't going to help you now what are you doing here?" "PENNY HELP"

But penny didn't relpy!

"Oh one of the inkling's took care of her,and no she is not dead."

Leo was over near where the uncounsis Will was laying and grabed the splatter shot.

"Take this ya pile of bone's"

The humaiod just stood there and took the shots that had no effect.

"W-what the h-how" The humaiod threw me agianst a tree and then heard leo's screams as he fell to the ground,that was the last thing I remember before I blacked out...

SANS POV.

The airlock opened and mike ran out.

"Sans what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh just some kids sneaking around the facitly."

"And you KILLED them?"

"No Knocked them uncounsis oh and one of the other inkling's from team DARK captured the other girl and probably but her in the interagation room."

"Ok but don't go to hard on them there's just kids."

"Like you..."

"...y-yeah..."

"Oh yeah and I ingured one really badly...

MARRY'S POV.

When I came to I was in a bed it was a hospital bed by the looks of things there were three other beds in the room with my friends on it leo had been door opened and a boy and a young man stepped in...

Frisk pov.

I was worried about sans ever since the HRF decided to join team DARK sans has been acting strange,its as if he was becoming more evil.

He acted a lot meanier than normal and frisk saw sans snap was of the team DARK'S soilder neck becuase he would not follow orders.

Ever since then I had become more worried about sans "Guess they call themsevles team DARK for a reason" I whisperd to myself.

It was as if the darkness of team DARK was counsuming him.

DARK POV.

It was and me an 2 advacned dark troops were on a small building waiting for a van.

The reason we were here is becuase they were escorting one of our captured allies to a maxuim security prison.

Adcanced dark troops are armed with splat dualies and are trained in the art of parkour.

I was armed with a sniper rifle and the advanced troops which were armed with dual handguns,he reason we were using human weapons the humans taught us how to make them just as my dad wanted.

"Ok when I say GO I will shoot tone of the wheels of the van then you two will jump down take out the units in the police cars then I will jump down and free octavio."

"GO" Insantly after I said that I shot the wheel of the van and a crashed into a building.

The two advanced troops jumped down and rolled when they hit the ground then one of them kicked one of the guards in the head sending him tumbling backwards then did a jump kick then shot him in the head.

The other troop when over too five guards that were firing at him he shot the first 2 guards then did a parkour slide and shot another one then he jump kicked another one knocking him into a spike trap that he set down impaling him.

Then kicked the other guard in the chest then shooting his leg screaming with pain he reached for his weapon but the troop took out a knife took off his helment and stabed him in the head.

I jumped from the building did a roll and shot the back door of the van open.

"Well its about time ya freed me WOAH you guys did a pretty good job at remixing those hipsers face now lets get outta here!"

"A chopper will come in a minuite" One of the troops said.

"Woah where did ya get them fresh weapons?"

"Its a long story...


	7. Chapter 7

MARRY'S POV.

"W-who are y-you guys?"

"I'm mike and this is my older brother,I keep telling sans not to be rough with vistors,I think it has something to do with team DARK joining us."

"TEAM DARK!?THOSE GUYS ARE EVIL! THEY FREED OCTAVIO A CRIMANAL AND DID ALL SORTS OH EVIL CRAP"

"Well all they asked us was to teach them how to make our weapons." After that they explained to me the human monster war and how the sea levels rose.

"So rumors were true,but they could be taking you're weapons and getting away when you find!"

"Mike warn the boss." Too bad DARK overheard us "Men gather all the human weapons you can find and lets get the hell out!Oh and capture that skeleton guy he could be useful.

team DARK had gatherd the human weapons they made and the blueprinnts to make human weapons and they were getting into helicopter's to evac.

"Were do you think you're going?"

"Heh mike I thought you would try to stop us."

Frisk was next to mike looking all worried.

"W-w-wheres s-sans what d-did you do with h-him?"

"He's right here."

A DARK soilder pushed him into the room he had some sorta collor on his neck.

"Don't even try to telport or use you're bones or GB whatever that collor will stop you,alright men get him in the helicopter!"

"And if attack he dies."

Mike just stood there with his rifle he did not know what to do sans was his best friend and he coulden't just let him get taken by these goons but he could not just shoot them either.

"Ok fine you win you take him and you be on you're way."

"MIKE WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Don't worry frisk we will get him later I know the location of there base."

Frisk pov.

"Now what do we do?"

"Well I just told you we know the location of the base so that will help right...?"

DARK POV.

"DAD I GOT HIM HAHAHAH"

He was in a prison cell and we were interagating him. "What do you want from me."

"In time you will know what we want and you will give that to us or at you're left.

"NO IT C-CAN'T B-BE!

Marina pov.

"What time is it pearl?"

"Its inkoplis new time!"

"Yeah pearl,before we revial the stages there is a news report we'd like to share with all ya fresh squids ok hit it pearl!"

"So 4 kids went missing in the forest they were last seen in inkoplis sqaure ordering food from crusty sean's food truck.

"So pearl get THIS"

"What is it marina TELL ME TELL!"

"Well...There was also 3 helicopters that came flying a few hours after these kids went missing it is beleived that team DARK has something to do this this."

"Now lets revial the current battle stages hit it marina!"

5 minuites later...

"Well that was some news report pearl."

"Yeah I don't know what to make of it but why would team DARK capture random kids?"

POOOL POV.

"DAMN IT!" I said slaming my fist on the table

"I told leo never to go there agian but of course he doesen't take advice from me."

"Anyways bloo I know where they must have gone,a few years ago me a friend leo and his older brother went wondering in that forest and we saw a building that had HRF at the top.

"Well better send a sqaud out there then" "No we are going too."

2 hours later...

"AHA We found it!"

"Nice job charile" I said was one of my closet friends and also part of the gifted 5 or whatever its called.

"Well GET THOSE DOORS OPEN YOU HAVE LASER KNIVES GOOOOO!"

"Ummm alright...

TYPE 0011 DEATH POV.

Yeah thats right they call me "Type 0011 death" The newest member and the 3rd in command of team dark I have white battle armor and a scytce becuase I perfer meele combat and-

I'm good at giving people a bad-N-NEVER MIND!"

"Alright looks like we have some intruders deal with then."

"Yes sir!"

Frisk pov.

"Ok I've manged to hack the pad lock we should be able to get in"

"Ok frisk now lets go in."

I saw a shadowey figure above me.

"Watch out guys!"

He jumped down from the ledge killing 2 solider's he hestatied when he saw me as if he knew me?

Instead of killing me and mike he just knocked us uncounsis.

1 hour later...

"There awake!"I woke up in a prison cell along with mike.

"Where are me what h-have you done with s-sans?"The soilder that attacked us was walking down the prison lane and stoped when he heard frisk ask where sans was.

And sans was HIM he always felt bad since he joined DARK he knew what would happen if frisk found out but he had to get this over with...

MARRY'S POV.

"Oh great just great they captured frisk and mike!Now what are we going to do?" I said still pacing around the room.

"Umm marry this is someone you hardly know why are you so worried?" Leo was look at me trying the guess what I was really thinking about.

"There people just like us we need a plan."

"Yeah marry a plan who would have not of that?" Will said sarcasticly.

"Ah shut up will!"

"Ok fine jees."

OK ENOUGH TALKING AND GETTING TO THE CHARACTERS LETS JUMP INTO SOME ACTION!

Frisks pov.

Mike and I had a plan and were getting outta here soon.

"Alright commence stage 1 of the plan frisk."

"GUARD HELP M-MIKE IS I THINK HE'S DEAD!"

The guard walked into the cell and looked at the "dead body" on the floor.

Mike told me to knock out the guard and pickpocket I like to spare everyone but mike told me I wont hurt him "Too much".

I did as mike said and took the keycard.

After mike got up after being "dead" he took the knife and stabed the guard in the head.

"MIKE WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"First of all frisk not so loud second of all what were we going to do with him if we just left him there he might have told the guards."

We ran towards the door to security where they open doors and stuff.

"Ok I got the keycard from the guard so it should"

Once we stepped in side there was no one there to are suprise.

"Frisk didn't mtt teach you how to hack you should handle this i'll guard this door!"

I opened all the doors in the base including every single cell there was one called "The sans cell"

"Ok lets get sans and lets get outta here frisk!"

We made our way to a special room where they held sans but he was not there.

"SANS SANS?"I was starting to panic.

" u..." It was a cold chilling voice but I knew who it belonged to.

"S-s-sans n-no t-that is not sans WHAT DID YOU WITH HIM?"

"Sans is alive and well."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"h e' e.

"s-sans but WHY?...

POOOL POV.

"Its been 2 weeks since we loat contact with squad rogen we can't wait anymore Bloo."

"Alright poool Here it is team DARK'S main base you ready?"

"No not at all but lets go in."

To our suprise all the doors were open.

"Wait Poool it could be a trap!"

"It doesen't matter we have to find them."

"Ok but don't go on running into a trap ok?"

"Ok I guess...

Frisk pov.

"S-sans w-why"I was still crying in shock.

"In time you will find out everything,oh and by the way crying isn't going to help you this time"

"You know I can't let you leave you know what must do,however I-I can't kill you either..."  
Mike was laying on ground knocked out.

"This is a present from me to you."

Suddenly a cage came out of the floor and a gaint salmainod with a chainsaw was in it.

"Kural throw the chainsaw away for now I want her alive!"

I knew salminods were killers and trying to show mercy to it was sucuide so I had to find a way to escape.

I spotted a small door on the far side if the room and ran over.

Sans was still in the room and took this moment to point out the obvious.

"Sorry girl that door is locked don't worry it wont kill you I trained it myself."

I just ingored him and tried pulling the door handle still blushing a bit after he called me girl.

"Damn it its locked gotta find another way"

Before I started looking the salmainod knocked me out...


	8. Chapter 8

POOOL POV.

We just steped inside the base all the doors were unlocked for some strange reason.

"We should start with the cells first Poool if there still alive they might be holding them there."

All the security systems were offline as well as the doors there were quite a few guards that we hid from.

When we got to the cell block we passed a cell with a team DARK soilder's body laying on the ground.

Bloo took a closer look at the body then said "He was stabed in the head and he was pickpocketed clean no gun,keycard,etc.

Whoever did this obviously escaped from here lets go down the block more and see if there is anymore bodys or any edvince of who escaped,hell it MIGHT be team rogen.

We turned the conor and saw 10 bodys all of them with sliver power armor.

Bloo started to gag.

"There all dead I guess they tried to escape when all the doors opened,but how did the ink get throught the armor,IF the killers even used ink there are no DARK ink on the floor or on there bodys at all!"

"Alright Bloo abort the mission lets get outta-WHAT THE!?"

"Pool what the HELL is that?!"

A gaint salminod was standing in the hallway with a chainsaw with r-red ink all over them...?

It started to charge at us,bloo charged up his splattling mini at started to shoot it.

"Bloo thats not gonna work RUNNNNNNN!"

A figure some how appeared in front us somehow.

"Where da ya you're going?

"If you aint getting BONEless pizza then YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!"

He knocked us back with his blade right into the killer salmoid.

"I want them alive I want to know why there here,now do us a favor and knock those 2 out Kuarl."

The salmaiod known as kaurl just said "RAAAAAAAAARGGGG"

And did as his master said and knocked us both out.

Third person pov.

NOTE: SORRY SORRY I KNOW I DIDN'T INCLUDE A LOT OF THE UNDERTALE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL!

Undyne coulden't give papyrus his cooking leason she could not foucus with frisk mike and sans missing she assembled an army of her own awhile back called the royal human and monster guard back in around 2018.

All the humans and monsters in the HRF that were soilders including teens and young adults were part of this group she decided to send a search group but she did not know where to start she did know that team DARK was behing this though-

but mike was the only one that knew the location of this base and like sans and frisk he was missing too.

"WHAT IS IT UNDYNE IS MY COOKING NOT GOOD ENOUGH?"

"No its not paprus i'm worried about frisk,mike and sans."

"OH THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SURE THEY JUST WENT FOR A WALK AND GOT LOST THEY WILL BE BACK NYHEHEHE!"

"No Papryus that's not what happned,what really did happen is the people that came over you thought were "vistors" were actully an evil team called "DARK" and they tricked us,they told us they were sent by the government to-

get us to teach them how to make human weapons and ammontion so they could use the tech for themselves...And they captured sans and mike and frisk went to look for him and now there gone too.

We have to get them back,but...I don't know the location of there base mike know's that so if we want to find out where it is we might have to ask the inkling government for help and they don't about us yet so if we ask them it could go very wrong-

VERY VERY VERY!...Wrong...Anyways thats why toriel is really upset she is worried about frisk,we don't know if she's safe.

"O-OH WELL I GUESS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST COME AND HELP SAVE MY BEST FRIENDS NEYHEHEHE!"

"P-payprus I think its time I told you the truth.

"Dum dee dum...Dum dee dee dum dum." Asgore was pacing around his throne room as he was king of the HRF.

"I told you this dogo we don't know the location of there base."

Dogo was one of the 3 captins of the royal human and monster guard he took his job quite seriously for a dog.

Behind him were 2 soilders in battle armor armed with G36 assault rifles.

"And I can't just walk up to the inkoplies government and ask them if they know either dogo.

"Then what do we do?"

"W-well I d-don't exatly know but we could have the HRF commuinty have a vote between walking walking up to the inkoplies government telling them the whole story them asking them where the base is."

"And what makes you think the government knows where the base is"

"W-well dogo I'm not sure...

Frisk pov.

I was in a cell or an interagation room or whatever this place was or I should saw WE as a soilder pushed them both into the room.

Sans was there I don't think i'll ever forget what he did.

"Alright so you 3 thought is was a good idea to just walk in our base and be like yo cool place well gotta go home now!Well none of you are coming out ALIVE.

I gasped with shock I knew he still loved me but why would we say that?

"Lighten up I would not kill you just like that if I was going to kill you I would of let him do it."

"Now you will each tell me why you are here and if you do that you will come out in one pieace you wont have any arms missing or OH NO I lost both of my legs now TELL ME WHY DID YOU COME HERE Pool was it NOW TELL ME!"

"U-um w-we came h-here becuase i-it looked like an evil place to w-we tried to save the p-people here thats all..heh heh."

"LIAR" Sans screamed and cut Poool's hand off!

Horrifiying screams of pain came as fresh green ink came spraying out of Poool's arm.

"OH MY GOD POOOL!"

"Y-you MONSTER" The blue inkling screamed trying to hide the fear on his face.

"You're right!I AM A MONSTER!"

"Don't worry Poool once we get outta here i'm gonna KILL HIM YOU HEARD ME MONSTER I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Well see about that oh and by the way that ink gun of yours wont do anything agianst me same with knives bro I armor infact I have a ton of them in my closet a skele-TON"He started to laugh as if this was some type of game.

"S-SANS PLEASE those people there changing you look what you did too the poor girls hand!"

"Well she should have told me why they just walked in and YOU you are going to tell me why the all the doors were opened."

"SNAP OUT OF IT SANS!"

"F-frisk I h-hate to beak i-it too you but i'm being m-mind crontroled..."

"W-w-w-WHAT?!"

"Sorry but I can't just be in that facitly all day when another race is at edge of exctincten."

"W-what s-sans what are you talking about?"

"In time you will learn and you two better come clean and tell me why you are here or I will cut off your other hand and your legs and leave you too rot."

"Y-yes s-sir...BUT I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU ONE DAY YOU HEAR ME?"

"S-so you are the humaiond that marina saw in the news report right"Bloo said he was still worried about Poool and I understand why he want to kill sans but he coulden't kill him-

if sans was killed hell who knows what asgore could do he could declare war on inkoplis or even worse...And I still loved him even though he's doing bad things-  
everryone deserves a second chance right...?

Third person pov.

"Alright asgore looks like everyone voted walking right up to the government building and ask them where it is..."

"Well undyne we leave tonight this might be peace between all races at last!"

"Um asgore there never was a war between sea creatures, humans and monsters sir."

"Ohh but we could be welcomed into inkoplis sans would probably get a little apartment for himself,frisk and toriel and maybe me I doubt she would give me a second chance anyways-

frisk and toriel would move into a nice house in the city you would probably get an aparment closet the the ocean and alphys will try and get the best lab possbile oh and speaking of alphys here she comes now!

"S-sorry i'm late o-oh h-hey u-u-undyne so we are just g-gonna walk right up to the government building and ask them...?"

"Actully alphys after thats over with we might ask them to be welcomed into inkoplis humans and monsters could be the newest specis living there as those other girls that stayed with us told us about the other races there."

"A-alright s-so how are we g-gonna walk right into the g-government b-building without anyone getting scared or calling the police or shooting us!"

"Firsk of all al they use guns loaded with ink and second of all I don't know how that will work we called what are there names callie and marie to show us so maybe if were with them the citziens wont be that scared."

"Well alphys as a point unydne" Asgore said storking his beard.

"Undyne we could get noticed and they call the police and then the next thing we that happens is there is police surronding us"

"Well callie and marie have private helicopters becuase there um kinda really famous pop idols so um yeah they said we could ride in that."

"Well undyne that seems like a good idea we will only have to take a few of us I will go with a few soilders alphys and you undyne we leave right...NOW!"

1 hour later...  
Alphys pov.

An hour later we arrived in the government building with callie and marie in there private helicopter.

We steped inside and went up to the elavator to the second floor when the door opened we saw a big giant table with it looked like goverment people and politacins.

"So you are the so called elder race callie and marie told us you would be here now take a seat please and alphys thats you're names am I corret."

The voice came from a middle aged jelly sitting at the end of the table.

"Yes you are I am king asgore I used to be the king of all monsters well now I am the king of all the humans and monsters that are left."

"Please to meet you king asgore I am the jellcio the presidint of the city of inkoplis so you wanted to ask what?"

"W-well 3 of our friends have been kidnapped from t-team DARK was it and I wanted to know if-"YES yes we do know where that is however we have tried mutiple times to infailtrate the base but so far somehow they are able to kill every single-

sqaud we sent out hell we even sent an entire battalion and none came back alive so I would not be so smart to try and attack the base"

"B-but we need to get them back who knows what could happen too them a-and if I don'get frisk back she can't watch anime with me!"

"W-well alphys t-thats a good point anyways TELL US WHERE THE BASE IS SO WE CAN REKT THOSE PUNKS!"

"If you really want too I wont stop you however I don't expect you to come out alive so feel free to commit almost sucuide no infact it IS sucuide trying to go in there but I wont stop you." Hearing what the presidint said I was a little worried but if she never came out alive?

"I know what your thinking al don't worry i'll be fine." Undyne gave me a aggressive pat on the back.

"Saying that wont make me think you will be fine you know."

"Ok well...i'm serious al i'll be fine."

"How do you know that we don't know a damn thing about what goes on in that base i'm not gonna lose you again."

"wait what did you say "again" alphys?"

"O-oh forget it I-I just don't know what w-would happen if I l-lost you..."

There was a moment of silence before undyne said "Look al I know I could not come out alive even if I don't frisk, mike and sans WILL...

UNDYNE POV!

We were in a 1 of 5 helicopters making there way to team DARKS base there were 3 human soilders in each 5 inklings soilders in each and asgore me and alphys decided to come...

"Alright were about too land they know where coming HAVE DOWN- AGHHHH"

Suddenly a shot was fired right at the polit's head.

"WERE GOING DOWN!"

We crashed onto the ground Asgore alphys and I of course were alive we counted the deaths 2 inklings and 1 human died in the crash.

One of the inklings a captin by the looks of things was the leader of this group and told us what to do.

"ALRIGHT GET THOSE DOORS OPEN WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING REMEMEBER WE ARE NOT HERE FOR JUST THE CAPTINS AND THOSE HUMANS AND THE MONSTER WE ARE HERE TO PUT A STOP TO TEAM DARK NOW GO GO GO!"

We ran out of the crashed helicopter and started on to the battlefeild we killed a couple of soilders and got to a spot where we put down cover,I never noticed that when I was part of the royal guard-  
back in the underground that we were more like the police stopping robbers and stuff I realized that this is a war I saw ingured men bodys and people with missing limbs.

"Oh..m-my god..."

"HEY what is it undyne haven't you been in a battle before?" I heard the captin asking me.

"N-no the royal guard was more like the police...I never expected war to be like-like THIS!"

"You'll get used to it now get OUT THERE DO SOMETHING!"

"A-alright s-sir."

I used my magic to send a few spears flying at the army and killing around 10 wasen't as many soilders as I expected there was only around 50.

The soilders on team DARK easily out numbers our troops but with asgore's and my magic we were able to kill all of them.

"It looks like we lost 7 inklings and 3 humans,man I never expected to save so many lives with that magic now lets go in.

To our suprise the doors were unlocked we got the entire squad inside and started walking down one of the hallways.

We all turned around and heard a voice behind us.

"Hello there "friends" I hope you enjoy your stay wait you're supposed to DIE here...


	9. Chapter 9

SANS POV.

"N-no it can't be..."Me frisk undyne poool and lilla had been telported to some type of void.

"S-sans who is that?"Frisk said looking at the figure in shock she obviusly knew who it was but she was just faking it.

"That my friend is gaster akka my father he was the one that created all those salmaiod monsters."I said.

"You mean...?" "Yes thats right anyways I had no idea he was still alive I saw him die!"

"Hello son..." Gaster said in a evil tone.

"What do you want Gaster?"I said gritting my teeth.

"Oh my oh my treat you're parents with respect aren't you going to call me...dad?"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER" I tryed hitting him with bones gaster blasters and anything I could do really but it had no effect.

"Oh dear sans haven't I told you? YOU CAN'T KILL SOMEONE WHO IS DEAD!"

Gaster threw me against the wall frisk coulden't move she was just looking at gaster in shock as if she was frozen everyone else was too.

Gaster began to start choking me I tryed to telport out of it but I coulden't I knew I woulden't be able too do anything so I did nothing.

"GET OFF OF HIM" I heard a girls voice from behind but it wasen't frisk.

The firgure jumped up and slashed Gaster.

"A living person can't kill a dead person but a dead person can kill a dead person." My sister said.

"SIS!" "Wait a minuite your the river person!"

"Yeah but i'm still you're sister..."

"But how could you transfer from the void to the underground?!"

"No time to explain sansy let me deal with Gaster we tried a long time ago and I failed but this time he wont escape!"

"BRING IT ON "dad"!" She said readying her knife.

"AGHHH I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Something stabed Gaster behind causing him to turn to dust.

I looked in horror as I saw frisk or rather "chara".

"F-frisk!"

"Frisk is long gone you know what i'm gonna make sure you two NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

"A-again..?"I asked shivering

"acutully I lied I am still frisk just used Chara's body HAHAHA!"

"Frisk w-why?"

"don't you understand this same timeline has been stuck in a loop we don't belong in this timeline i'll be seeing you soon VERY SOON!"

Her face turned back to frisk then back to chara then I was in some kinda bed a hostial bed by the looks of things.

"SANS!Y-you were out cold along with the Undyne Poool and Lilla"

"WHERES FRISK?"I asked hoping what happened was just a nightmare.

"We didn't f-find her...but there was someone else and she looks familier..."

"MY SISTER?!"I asked breathlisly

"S-shes your SISTER!?

"Yeah...

RIVER PERSON POV.

I awoke on a hosptial bed and I looked out side and almost cried.

"Oh sansy s-she did it she freed everyone I better go find the humans here."

"HELLO HELLO?"

I heard a voice coming my way.

"Oh please your not in a scary hosptial like in those horror games now are you alright?"

"H-hey your not...y-your not...HUMAN?!.

"You look like a humaiod monster are you both like your mom was a monster and you're dad was a monster?"

"I'm nither I am an inkling a race that crawled up to land after humans died out."

"THAT MEANS!" "No not all of them are dead kid."

"1,000 monsters and 1,000 humans were sealed in these pods too sleep for 12,000 years and now they have woke up and are living among us."The doctor said.

"But how do they have TV and video games and citys and human tech?" I asked confused.

"We dug up a lot of fossils over the years and learned how humans lived and took that tech for ourselves.

"Alright I have too take dust samples as you are cleary a monsters just need to see if you're dust is ok and is not containing a virus or a the meantime watch some TV or play video games.

I turned on the TV and was confused at the strange words they used.

"of that inkis it was the normal inkling language 1,000 years ago most people use the human lanugage now I think I had the TV set too inkis here lemma fix it there we go!"

I started to watch the news it was strange stuff there were two inklings on the screen but as I looked closer I noticed that one of them wasen't inkling.

"Oh and if your wondering why the other girl isn't inkling she's an octoling there the same thing as an inkling but there an octoupus."

I looked out the window and noticed some type of square I looked back at the TV and saw that these pop idols there in the same place.

"Hey doctor I think they are at the city square." I asked

"Yep correct anyways do you like video games?"The doctor asked me.

"Yeah I wanna finsh watching this news report thought..."

The inkling and octoling were talking about some stages I was thinking they were a new skating rink and a new mall.

"Oh those are the current stages for turf war the most popular sport in the world right now i'll tell you more about in a bit i'm busy anlyising you're dust sample.

I turned on a consle that looked like the old wii.

"We also dug up human consles are got them too work again like this one and we made our own there should be game inside."

I booted up the game and loaded a mode called arcade mode and pressed it.

There was a cutsence with a man in a car which I was guessing was my character that said "Were metting G over there."

The acting was pretty bad and it made me giggle.

"Ohhh that your playing that game it has pretty bad but funny acting."

After the cutsence ended I was droped right into the action there was 2 zombies in front of me I quickly understood that I had too aim the strange wand that controlled the game to aim at the zombies and press B-

to shoot them down I quickly ran out of bullets and it said to reaload I figured out I had to aim off the screen to reaload I did that then killed the other zombie.

The character said "please be safe G" which made me giggle again there was 2 more zombies and I quickly used 2 shots too kill both of them.

When the character said "How could anyone do this?" I burst out with laughter and got hit by the zombie I quickly shot him.


	10. Chapter 10

SANS POV.

"N-no it can't be..."Me frisk undyne poool and lilla had been telported to some type of void.

"S-sans who is that?"Frisk said looking at the figure in shock she obviusly knew who it was but she was just faking it.

"That my friend is gaster akka my father he was the one that created all those salmaiod monsters."I said.

"You mean...?" "Yes thats right anyways I had no idea he was still alive I saw him die!"

"Hello son..." Gaster said in a evil tone.

"What do you want Gaster?"I said gritting my teeth.

"Oh my oh my treat you're parents with respect aren't you going to call me...dad?"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER" I tryed hitting him with bones gaster blasters and anything I could do really but it had no effect.

"Oh dear sans haven't I told you? YOU CAN'T KILL SOMEONE WHO IS DEAD!"

Gaster threw me against the wall frisk coulden't move she was just looking at gaster in shock as if she was frozen everyone else was too.

Gaster began to start choking me I tryed to telport out of it but I coulden't I knew I woulden't be able too do anything so I did nothing.

"GET OFF OF HIM" I heard a girls voice from behind but it wasen't frisk.

The firgure jumped up and slashed Gaster.

"A living person can't kill a dead person but a dead person can kill a dead person." My sister said.

"SIS!" "Wait a minuite your the river person!"

"Yeah but i'm still you're sister..."

"But how could you transfer from the void to the underground?!"

"No time to explain sansy let me deal with Gaster we tried a long time ago and I failed but this time he wont escape!"

"BRING IT ON "dad"!" She said readying her knife.

"AGHHH I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Something stabed Gaster behind causing him to turn to dust.

I looked in horror as I saw frisk or rather "chara".

"F-frisk!"

"Frisk is long gone you know what i'm gonna make sure you two NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

"A-again..?"I asked shivering

"acutully I lied I am still frisk just used Chara's body HAHAHA!"

"Frisk w-why?"

"don't you understand this same timeline has been stuck in a loop we don't belong in this timeline i'll be seeing you soon VERY SOON!"

Her face turned back to frisk then back to chara then I was in some kinda bed a hostial bed by the looks of things.

"SANS!Y-you were out cold along with the Undyne Poool and Lilla"

"WHERES FRISK?"I asked hoping what happened was just a nightmare.

"We didn't f-find her...but there was someone else and she looks familier..."

"MY SISTER?!"I asked breathlisly

"S-shes your SISTER!?

"Yeah...

RIVER PERSON POV.

I awoke on a hosptial bed and I looked out side and almost cried.

"Oh sansy s-she did it she freed everyone I better go find the humans here."

"HELLO HELLO?"

I heard a voice coming my way.

"Oh please your not in a scary hosptial like in those horror games now are you alright?"

"H-hey your not...y-your not...HUMAN?!.

"You look like a humaiod monster are you both like your mom was a monster and you're dad was a human?"

"I'm nither I am an inkling a race that crawled up to land after humans died out."

"THAT MEANS!" "No not all of them are dead kid."

"1,000 monsters and 1,000 humans were sealed in these pods too sleep for 12,000 years and now they have woke up and are living among us."The doctor said.

"But how do they have TV and video games and citys and human tech?" I asked confused.

"We dug up a lot of fossils over the years and learned how humans lived and took that tech for ourselves.

"Alright I have too take dust samples as you are cleary a monsters just need to see if you're dust is ok and is not containing a virus or a the meantime watch some TV or play video games.

I turned on the TV and was confused at the strange words they used.

"of that inkis it was the normal inkling language 1,000 years ago most people use the human lanugage now I think I had the TV set too inkis here lemma fix it there we go!"

I started to watch the news it was strange stuff there were two inklings on the screen but as I looked closer I noticed that one of them wasen't inkling.

"Oh and if your wondering why the other girl isn't inkling she's an octoling there the same thing as an inkling but there an octoupus."

I looked out the window and noticed some type of square I looked back at the TV and saw that these pop idols there in the same place.

"Hey doctor I think they are at the city square." I asked

"Yep correct anyways do you like video games?"The doctor asked me.

"Yeah I wanna finsh watching this news report thought..."

The inkling and octoling were talking about some stages I was thinking they were a new skating rink and a new mall.

"Oh those are the current stages for turf war the most popular sport in the world right now i'll tell you more about in a bit i'm busy anlyising you're dust sample.

I turned on a consle that looked like the old wii.

"We also dug up human consles are got them too work again like this one and we made our own there should be game inside."

I booted up the game and loaded a mode called arcade mode and pressed it.

There was a cutsence with a man in a car which I was guessing was my character that said "Were metting G over there."

The acting was pretty bad and it made me giggle.

"Ohhh that your playing that game it has pretty bad but funny acting."

After the cutsence ended I was droped right into the action there was 2 zombies in front of me I quickly understood that I had too aim the strange wand that controlled the game to aim at the zombies and press B-

to shoot them down I quickly ran out of bullets and it said to reaload I figured out I had to aim off the screen to reaload I did that then killed the other zombie.

The character said "please be safe G" which made me giggle again there was 2 more zombies and I quickly used 2 shots too kill both of them.

When the character said "How could anyone do this?" I burst out with laughter and got hit by the zombie I quickly shot him.

After shooting a bunch of zombies,frogs I enconterd the first boss I figured out I had to shoot the flying zombie at that moment the power went out.

"Did we just lose power to the building doctor?" I asked

"N-no someone turned it off we better get outta this building." The doctor said he's face was like any persons face when they were about to die.

Suddenly a figure came out of the shawdows and stabed the doctor from behind.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" I watched in horror as his lifeless body hit the floor.

I looked around the room for any kind of weapon the closet thing was a ink shooter.

I knew I porabably would not kill the killer but I would slow them down.

After a few shots they got stuck and I burst out of the door and ran pass all the lifeless bodys.

"Oh my god this is terrible!"

I ran too the door of the hosptial and burst open the and my body temparture lowerd it was night I barely saw any cars I was so cold and tired I knew I was gonna pass out.

I knew I was finshed as the door burst open and a they ran out charging me with there knife.

I closed my eyes excpecting the knife to perce through my chest but then I heard a gunshot then another and they ran away.

"Get her a damn hosptial and get her warm!"

SANS POV.

"It's been 3 days I think your right mike we might have to deal with genocide again lets just hope it's just chara this time." I said.

"We'll where do you think she went." Mike asked.

"I don't know i'm gonna go home now too my new aparment I need to think..."

20 minuites later.

I got into my aparment got on my laptop and staring browseing the internet.

"More murders,racist people not accepting octolings into stores whats the damn point anymore?"

I looked over to where my gun was sitting at the table.

"Probably just less painful to blast my face off then stabing myself with bones."

I reached for the handle of the gun and put a bullet in I was about pull the trigger then someone yelled at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"I droped the gun and looked at the person that said that.

"F-frisk!?" I gasped.

"Y-yes it's me kinda chara took over my body a-and...I can't get it back I can't even reset!"

"I better go now it takes a lot of soul power to project my image through my soul see ya!"She said.

"And if I ever see you do something so stupid like THAT so help me I will break my soul for fun welp gotta go."

"W-WAIT F-frisk..."

"I'll be seeing you SOON." Her face turned to chara then back to frisk then she faded away.

I started to remember the things before the floods...

Flashback earth 2015 AD: "Sans why is she so scared of me when ever i'm around?" Luke asked.

"We'll duh its obvious first thing you did when you saw frisk is agressivly hit on her thats why shes scared of you." I said.

"Now you should go home parents are always worried about there teenage kids when there out for to long."

"Hey where are your parents haven't seen em your not old enough to live on your own so where are they?" Luke asked me.

"Thats none of your concern now go..."

Flashback earth 2017 AD:

"S-sans tell me whats going on and DON'T tell me the world is gonna end becuase it's NOT!"

"F-frisk it's true...s-someone dropped a atomic bomb on the south pole...and now in about 2 years almost the entire world will be flooding...it's true..."I said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And yes Luke died in the floods he did not get eaten by one of those strange things found in the 1998..."I said.

"O-oh..."

"And the cryopods can't be finshed on time..."

"I'M SORRY SANS I'M SORRY I BROKE THE RESET BUTTON IN THIS TIMELINE I'M SORRY PUT YOU THROUGH ALL OF THIS!" She said hugging me...

Flashback earth 2019:

"D-DAMN IT KILL THESE LITTLE PUNKS!" Undyne screamed.

We were barely able to hold off a bandit attack as the bandits were giving all they got they wanted to sleep in the cryopods.

5 minutes later...

"F-frisk we may never see each other again so...I wanted to tell you...that I l-"Cmon sans enough chat the cryopods close in 2 minuties.

"Alright lets go...

Earth 2019 O.S.C

I was ready to go to sleep when I almost rememberd-ERROR ERROR-

SYSTEM MAUFUNCTION

FLASHBACK EARTH 2021 AD

"EVERYTHINGS SET ALL WE NEED TO DO IS SHOVE THEM INTO OTHER TIMELINES A- ERROR ERROR SYSTEM MAUFUNCTION TELPORTING EARTH CHOOSE LOCATION: 1996,2000,2003,2019 "WOW W-WHATS HAPPINING?!"

TELPORT CHOSEN EARTH 1996!

"W-where am I...I...w-what is that thing?!

"I-it's gonna eat me!" ERROR ERROR SYSTEM MAUFUNCTION LOCATION CHOSEN EARTH 2000!

"what the...  
E


	11. The final chapterkinda

SANS POV.

Earth 2000.

I was telported to some type of city people were running it was the year 2000 I was pretty sure I went back in time.

"Everyone it's another monster!"One of the townspeople said.

"H-hey this is all a big misunderstanding i'm not-"

"STAY BACK I'LL DEAL WITH HIM!" A man aimed a pistol at me and started firing I dodged the first 2 bullets but another hit me in the leg.

A monster from behind tried to stragnl him another monster came with an axe and tried to chop the man but hit the monster by accdient.

The other monster roared with furry and grabed the axe from him and hit him in the head.

The man took the moment of them distracted and shot them.

I realized what happend I went back in time to the human monster war but I have never seen these monsters before and I was pretty sure this was the year 2000.

I ran too a group of monsters and asked them what was going on none of them looked like they could talk except for a flying one.

"We were told by sir goldmen to kill any human in sight!"It said.

"Wait sir gold- ERROR MAUFUNCTION WRONG TIMELINE TELPORTING BACK TO SPLATTALE TIMELINE HOD TALE NOT COMPATIBALE AT THE MOMENT!

NOTE: THAT PART WHERE HE WAS TELPORTED TO THE YEAR 2000 IS FROM ANOTHER TIMELINE WHICH I WILL MAKE A STORY ABOUT AFTER THIS!

I woke up in my aparment shocked as ever...

FRI-CHARA POV.

It was midnight and I was walking down a street I came from before there were bodys everywhere.

"Dumb inklings trying to shoot ink at me."

I walked for another 10 minuites untill I reached the square.

I saw a few kids getting there bikes too go home.

"H-h-h-hey who are you?"

Two down...

After a painful 20 minuites I cleard out everyone in the square jelly fish blood and ink was all over the square I even killed judd,pearl and marina.

"What did he tell you frisk this isn't the right timeline we need to gain more LOVE to recreate the reset button we need to go through the other timeline after we reset then we can find our way back to the orignal time line..."Chara said

"Yeah I know.."I said staring at what was left of judd mostly just fur that was cut off and his skin...

"But after this I will never EVER kill a single person EVER again...

SANS POV.

By now I heard about the murders and I knew what I had to do I started to make my way too inkoplis square and arrived about 10 minuites later.

"Well well well look what we had hear I thought my girlfriend told me she would never kill anyone again isn't that right?" I said giving her an evil smerk.

"You're right I did but but i'm doing this for you we don't belong in this timeline something terrible will happen if we stay I need more LOVE to reset..."I said shaking as I held the knife.

"Welp kid I warned ya and by the way I can reset too and you KNOW I can do that so quit lying." I said.

"You know what sans i'm not gonna fight you I have enough love so I guess this is it we will return to the orignal timeline and I promise I will NEVER EVER do this again!"

I saw a tears forming in her eyes and I knew she was telling the truth.

"F-frisk I-I i've known all this time this isn't the right time but I refused to do the right thing...it's my fault...I-I...why do you think I wanted to kill myself..."

"N-no it's not s-sans but you know why we have to do this...right...?" She said still a little worried.

"F-frisk i'm not going to kill you I know what your thinking alright do it..."

RESET

Earth 2015 AD

I awoke in my bed and for the first time ever I was so happy to be back home.

"PAPYRUS PAPYRUS!"I screamed.

"SANS YOUR AWAKE YOU'RE JUST IN TIME FOR MY PANCAKES THAT LADY ASGORE TAUGHT ME TO MAKE!"

"Oh no I guess it messed a little with the normal timeline..." I thought to myself.

Of course I knew this would not be the exact same timeline as the orignal frisk of course wanted to see everything out if the ordinary like underswap oh god I hated being papyrus it was stupid.

"Well better go wait for frisk as I always do." I said almost to myself.

"SANS WHO IS FRISK?"

"Oh just a friend paps see ya tonight don't get too BONEly!"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH SANS STOP OR I WILL CALL UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

"well see ya."

AUTHORS NOTES.

Well thanks to everyone that took the time to read this.

This proabably was not a really good fanfiction but i'm happy for those who read it.

Anyways the next couple of storys are after the events of this where frisk goes through other timelines to find each part of the reset button that are scatterd accros the globe.

Also sorry that this was a really short story it was gonna be longer but becuase of the dumb idea and this being my first fanfiction I thought it was a waste of time let me know what you think!

THE END...sorta no not really yeah probably the day this comes out there will be chapter one of my new story but for now for about 30 minuites this is

THE END!


End file.
